


The White Wolf of Tenebrae

by Wolf Fleuret (MissEbil)



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Altissia (Final Fantasy XV) Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV) Spoilers, Rating May Change, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEbil/pseuds/Wolf%20Fleuret
Summary: Amongst the fierce battle in Altissia, a white wolf stalks, bereft of his home, in search of his last remaining family. Though his sister is not all he finds in the ruins.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret & Ignis Scientia, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia





	The White Wolf of Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted on Quotev under the name Wolf Fleuret.

Preface:

This work is a Fleurentia AU, based upon many roleplays, headcanons and the relationship with my love, my Hen, my Ignis over the course of the last few years.

This fandom brought us together as friends and then this ship bloomed into both an RP and real world relationship. I owe my rediscovered love for writing to you and so I dedicate this work and my undying love to you, my Hen. 

All images are edits by me, mostly from my own screenshots and 3D model captures, though some screens I have borrowed from other people, I thank them all.

All comments and critiques are welcome, so long as they are polite and keep within the rules of Ao3.


End file.
